pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Erik Verlinde
Peter Erik Verlinde ( Woudenberg , January 21 1962 ) is professor of theoretical physics at the Faculty of Natural Sciences, Mathematics andCOMPUTER Science of theUniversity of Amsterdam . His research focuses on the string theory and related theories, gravity , black holes and cosmology . Content *1 Brother Herman Verlinde and study *2 Verlindes theory of gravity Brother Herman Verlinde and study [ edit ] Erik is the identical twin brother of Herman Verlinde also string theorist and professor of theoretical physics at the prestigious Princeton University , where Erik was a time professor. In 2011 Erik received the prestigious Spinoza Prize from the Dutch Organisation for Scientific Research (NWO) for four major scientific breakthroughs that he has to his name. Verlinde studied physics at the Utrecht University and graduated with Nobel Prize winner Gerard 't Hooft . He has his own theory of gravitation developed, which serves as anALTERNATIVE to the big bang theory . He even stated that he finds illogical the bigbangtheorie. According to him, the problem lies in energy conservation . This could be because the universe has a constant energy density and is more and more energy is added without the physicists can motivate where it comes from. For him, it is purely a question of forms of energy that flow into one another. [source?] Verlindes theory of gravity [ edit ] At a symposium on the Spinoza Institute Verlinde introduced on December 8, 2009 aNEW theory which both Newtonian gravitation as his second versnellingswet (F = m * a) can be derived relatively easily from differences in information density in the empty space between two masses and beyond. In this theory, gravity is no longer a fundamental force. It is the emergent effect of a deeper reality at microscopic quantum mechanical level. Self Verlinde compares it to the air pressure means the molecules from which the gas itself is made to know no air pressure, this is merely aPROPERTY of the gas, as the emergence of many moving gas molecules. According Verlinde is the theory of the Big Bang from nothing very unsatisfactory. [1] He rejects the dark matter asCORRECTION for the high perceived angular velocity of the orbital motion of outer stars in spiral galaxies to bring those rates in accordance with the laws of Newton . He means by dark matter and dark energy something else: a presence of something (that deeper microscopic reality) which is very close to the idea of an all-pervading ether, which among other things is the cause of the emergent phenomenon of gravity. In the journal for physics of March 2015INDICATES Verlinde on the agreement of his theoretical calculations string with an empirical law where some critical gear plays a central role. [2] This empirical law took Mordehai Milgrom in 1983. The law describes a very specific critical value of the gravitational acceleration which is associated with the rotational speeds of stars around the center of galaxies. At this critical value will deviate Newton's law if there is no dark matter is adopted. In the lecture on physics in 2015 from April 10th was obviously speaking of a new theory of gravity and showed Verlinde which results from the deviation from the usual laws of gravity. [3] An analogy to the force of gravity according to Verlindes theory is the force which drives toward each other vessels that are close to each other in the water. This effect arises because net more waves to theSHIPS are going there then between. Between the two vessels namely fit no waves having a longer wavelength than the distance between the two vessels. A similar effectPLAYS a role in the Casimir effect . Category:Dutch physicist Category:Professor at the University of Amsterdam Category:Winner of the Spinoza Prize